Night of Living Dreams
by EnlargedCheeseBlock
Summary: Rook and Hibana look to mix things up under the covers. One nosy person forgot their childhood manners of knocking before entering.


**Alright guys, this may be my last story I'll be writing. I hope you all enjoyed**

 **These beautiful "works of art" that I've wrote in my free time. If you want**

 **me to continue writing these or have some idea suggestions, send me a**

 **private message or leave a review. Now I don't want to keep you from experienceing**

 **some classical literature, so enjoy!**

Her warm body snuggled against his under the soft sheets. Rook, Julien, and Hibana, Yumiko, were alone upstairs on the top floor of the skyscraper.

Yumiko's nimble hand snaked up his muscled chest. Anticipating goosebumps arose on Julien's neck. She clamped his head between her palms and kissed him lightly.

"You know it's just you and me up here… by ourselves," said Julien. "Maybe we could spice it up a little?"

Yumiko's arms wrapped around his bare torso and she rested her soft head on his muscular breast, draping her silky hair across his body. "What do you have in mind?" Her voice was mysterious and seductive, laced with lust.

He smirked, "We can make it up as we go. I'm sure you've got quite the imagination." She giggled and they again kissed. Yukimo crawled on top of him, revealing her underwear and bra-clad body. Her thick ass sat directly on Julien's crotch. The bulge under his underwear throbbed against her smooth, sandy thigh.

Yukimo reveled at the moment and slowly drew her fingernails across Julien's solid abdomen like a rake over the fresh soil.

The two had been in a secret relationship for a few months now, deciding that exposing their feelings towards the rest of the team could be bad. Years ago when she and Julien went through the basic lessons, they were taught that relationships would negatively affect performance in the field. This, however, was not the field

She began to tease him by shifting her hips back and forth across his erection. Waves of sweet delight and pleasure coursed through his veins. Julien reached up to her hanging breasts, but she quickly swatted his hands away and gave him a sly grin. With her silky voice she whispered, "If you want them, you'll have to get them yourself." Yukimo then stooped down, placed her hands next to either side of his head, and pressed her lips against his.

The fox wants to play games with the bull, huh? While her tongue was searching his mouth he gripped her waist. Yukimo let out a shriek as he flung her off his crotch and onto her back. Julien then scrambled on top of her, pinning her under his bulky mass. A playful look of defeat and submission spread across her face. Julien cupped her firm boobs and fondled them. He earned stimulating gasps and moans with each squeeze. He kissed her neck and shoulders as her hand slithered down his torso and gripped his bulge. He grunted and groaned which made her stroke his stone shaft. Hedonic pulses rushed through his cock, and so he began to grind along her warm thigh. She pulled him in closer by wrapping her bare legs around his body. Hot, erotic sensations crawled all between their bodies but quickly died at the sound of the door opening. Rook flung himself off of Yukimo and covered themselves with sheets.

Ash peeked in and shrieked as she realized what she had walked in on. "Sorry, sorry, sorry I just heard a noise and I…"

Yukimo lept from the bed and dashed over to the door as Ash was about to leave. She grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and drug her inside. Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Yukimo, trying to break the uneasy silence, stepped towards Eliza and went in for a wet smooch. A look of pure shock spread across her face, and when she resisted, Yukimo only kissed her harder. She pinned Eliza against the wall as Julien watched, enjoying the view. Eliza seemed to get over the initial fluster because she was now kissing back. They indulged passionately for a long minute. Julien grew harder as Yukimo's nimble hand found Eliza's groin. The American woman moaned and sighed in savory euphoria.

"You're wet already?" Yukimo teased. Eliza squealed when she stuck two fingers into her American pussy. The two then fell onto the bed. After they satisfied each other, the women crawled up Julien's legs. With a devilish grin, he glanced into their hungry eyes. Eliza pulled back the covers, exposing his throbbing cock. She wrapped her hands around and nuzzled the shaft with her face. While Eliza handled his penis, Yukimo mounted his muscled chest and began to grind. Julien groaned as Eliza drug her tongue up his whole length and then tried to fit the hot meat into her watering mouth. She forced her mouth up and down which sent wave after wave of stimuli through his body. Yukimo turned around, shoved her meaty ass in Julien's face, and traded spots with the other girl. While she sucked his thick cock, Eliza gripped his tight scrotum and grazed her nails along the inside of his thighs.

He didn't think he could take the sensations any longer before he came. A rumbling began in his balls. The two were still slobbering on his shaft. His legs started to twitch and Yukimo shoved her mouth full of cock one last time before he blew a hot, sticky load of cum.

The white liquid seeped out of the sides of her mouth and trickled down his pulsing dick. Yukimo slowly came off his penis and pulled Eliza's head towards her. She pressed her cum covered lips against hers while softly stroking the erect cock. With her other hand, Yukimo pinched Eliza's perky nipple and began fingering her again. Julien grabbed the slim Asian woman by the hips and pinned her, back up, to the bed. He then placed his wet shaft between her asscheeks and thrust deep inside her. The Frenchman was eager to finish his load as his thrusts became more and more voracious. Yukimo's cries and screams quickly changed into labored breaths. He could tell that she was reaching her limit so he pulled out. Not a second later, Eliza pushed the Asian to the side and spread her legs, preparing herself for the mass that would soon tear into her vagina. Julien leaned over her and placed his hands on her glorious breasts. He again positioned his cock, but this time, he started slowly, building up a larger finish. Eliza let out soft squeals as he pushed half of his length into her. He fully mounted her and began his onslaught. The slippery cock drove in and out like a battering ram as she screamed in both delight and pain. Her tight walls clenched around his cock and he fucked her even harder. With one final go, he pulled out, placed his shaft between her breasts, and started titty-fuck her. His scrotum rumbled and a thick stream of jizz spurted out and splashed her in the face. The two laid there, panting like dogs.

Yukimo now crawled on top of Eliza's cum covered body into a sixty-nine position. She earned a few moans as she lowered her soft lips over Eliza's clit and brushed the tip of her tongue over its surface. She gasped as she felt the American's supple lips kiss and massage her exposed vagina. Julien apparently wanted in on it so he lifted her head and stuffed her mouth again with his solid mass. She put as much of his length into her mouth as she could fit. Yukimo gargled on his tip as spittle dripped from her open maw. Julien placed his firm hands on her head and forced his cock deeper down her throat until she could no longer breathe. When the wet mass slipped out of her mouth, Yukimo found Eliza and stuck three fingers inside of her.

She screamed and shrieked at the sudden intruders. Sadly, The Asian slithered off her and Julien was laying up against the headboard with his stiff penis throbbing in the air. Eliza came up on his right and tickled his hard scrotum. She then began to rub her nose up and down his penis like a hungry dog.

While Ash was delivering ecstasy to his cock, Yukimo mounted his hot body and made out with him voraciously while he groped every inch of her body. Hot breaths escaped her sn rolled down his chest in between her gasps for air. Could this night get any better?


End file.
